Warriors of Ryloth (On hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know how Aayla met her end, but what if she had a companion. Tol, a Twi'lek Jedi Knight will join her and perhaps these two Twi'leks will find love. Rated T for death, Violence, and dark themes. One chapter every Wednesday. Final chapter for now is 900 words.
1. Mission to Quell

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Hypori, 22 BBY.)**

A LAAT gunship flew overhead as a squad of Clone Troopers with Red markings on their armor fired DC-15s blaster rifles at squads of incoming B1 Battle Droids.

"Where's the general!?"

One of the clones asked as he fired, taking 4 of the battalion of Battle Droids out before ducking behind cover.

"Don't know, Clankers are jamming the communications!"

One of the clones yelled before the LAAT from before circled around, its forward cannons and side turrets firing and cutting through the droid ranks as the Troopers heard a voice over their comlinks.

"Troopers, fall back to the gunship, we're mopping up the rest of the Clankers and then moving out, general's orders."

The voice which the clones recognized as Clone Marshal Vargus, their commander and the second in command of the 287th Sarlacc Legion.

"Roger, sir, we're just finishing up this sector, move it, shinies!"

The Squad leader hissed as they boarded the gunship and turned to see Vargus looking at them.

"General Berwasi and the rest of the 287th are busy finishing up the rest of the clankers… Good job distracting that battalion, Shinies."

Vargus said as the gunship passed a battlefield full of destroyed droids and possibly 2 dozen dead clones.

One of the troopers spotted a Green skinned Twi'lek with 2 blue lightsabers slicing through the remains of the droid army as his clones finished off the stragglers.

"Seems like the general didn't need the backup."

One of the clones stated as the gunship landed at a Republic outpost half a mile from the battle as the Twi'lek walked back towards the base, clipping his sabers to his belt as his clones followed.

"Commander, I see you've picked up reinforcements."

The Twi'lek joked as the Clones saluted, Vargus grinned.

"Well, sir, it sure didn't look like you needed the help anyway."

Vargus said as the Jedi spoke up.

"We're done here, gather your men and meet me back on the _Revolution_ … Master Yoda has a new mission for us."

The Twi'lek stated as Vargus saluted as a LAAT landed and the Jedi stepped inside it as he turned to see Vargus giving orders to the rest of the 287th as the doors of the gunship slammed shut and the LAAT lifted off towards a Venator class cruiser floating in the atmosphere.

(Jedi Knight Tol Berwasi's flag ship _Revolution_ )

"Glad we are, to have found you at such a good time, Master Berwasi."

Yoda said as Tol entered the bridge and stood before the holotable.

"Well, the droids here are a bit horrible… What do you need, Master Yoda?"

Tol asked as the small Jedi rubbed his chin before speaking.

"To the Quell system, we have sent Master Secura… Lost contact with her we have."

Yoda put in before Mace Windu appeared on the hologram and spoke.

"Her last transmission was that Separatist forces were ambushing her… General Skywalker has also been informed.

Mace said as Tol absorbed the information before turning back to speak.

"I'll travel to Quell as soon as I am able… You have my word, Master Windu, Master Yoda."

Tol said as both Jedi nodded and Mace walked off screen.

"May the force be with you, Master Berwasi."

Yoda said before the transmission cut off, Tol turned to Admiral Coburn.

"Tell the fleet to set course for Quell… I'm going to get Commander Vargus for a rescue mission."

Tol ordered as the Admiral nodded, Tol turned to leave the room before Vargus entered, holding his helmet in one hand, revealing his shaved black hair and brown eyes that had seen many battles.

"Vargus, we're headed to Quell, get the gunships ready. We're going on a rescue mission."

Tol said as Vargus turned and pulled his helmet on as the two entered the turbolift.

"Wasn't General Secura headed to Quell?"

Vargus asked as Tol nodded, his Lekku swinging from the back of his head as he did so.

"Yes, we're going there to reinforce her… Or pull her out of the fire, Vargus… Be ready for anything when we arrive."

Tol added as Vargus nodded and the turbolift reached the flight deck, both could see dozens of Clones walking around, trading war stories, looking over ships or just walking around before stopping as the General and Clone Commander entered the hanger.

"Listen up, we're headed to Quell, Generals Skywalker and Secura are going to be there and the damn Separatists are trying to kill them… We're going to kill them first, I want as many Troopers who are willing to come with me… The rest, I want on gunship or fighter duty."

Tol ordered as 4 squads of Clones lined up, the others looked over V-19 Torrent Fighters and BTL-B Y Wings as Tol saw the Clone Flight Crew preparing the entire flight deck for battle.

"General, we will be reaching Quell in ten minutes, you rescue General Secura, we're going to handle their fleet."

The Admiral reported over the comlink as Tol turned back to Vargus.

"If the Admiral is going to handle their fleet, that leaves preventing boarders from getting aboard her flagship…. Make sure we're ready to go when we reach Quell."

Tol ordered as Vargus nodded as Tol moved over towards another squad of clones as they readied a LAAT for deployment.

"I'm going on this Gunship if that that's fine with you guys."

Tol joked as the clones nodded and laughed lightly.

"Welcome aboard, General, we're clean the clankers off General Secura's cruiser in no time."

One of the Clones said as Tol nodded and smiled.

"Glad to hear it trooper, we're be arriving in a few minutes, let's get going."

Told ordered as they boarded the gunship as Admiral Coburn's

Voice came over the PA.

"Attention all Forces, we will be dropping out of hyperspace in one minute, all fighters are to standby for deployment."

Author notes

 **Ok, so this is why I didn't upload a chapter of Imperial Order, there will only be one chapter for this and the other story. I also really wanted to do this story since I've really thought of Aayla as cool. Next chapter will be on Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battle of Quell

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Warriors of Ryloth. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Quell, 22 BBY.)**

Tol's gunship launched out of the _Resolution's_ bow hanger bay along with the cruiser's Y-Wing and Torrent fighters as _Resolution_ , its two Venator backup cruisers and 6 Arquitens- Light cruisers opened fire on the 3 _Munificent_ class frigates.

Tol also saw the _Resolute_ arrive and launch LAAT gunships as well.

"General Skywalker, I was wondering when you'd get here… It seems we're late to the party."

Tol said as the gunships fired at B2-RP droids as the launched at the gunships

"Well, I didn't want this to be easy anyway."

Tol muttered as Vargus opened the door and the squad of Clones opened fire on the Flying droids as they flew towards Aayla's cruiser _Liberty_.

"Commander, I'm going to board, I'll meet you onboard."

Tol muttered as he force leapt on top of the gunship before leaping onto one of the rocket droids as he activated his sabers which glowed with yellow light as he cut the droid in half and landed in a small hull breach, Tol knew the Republic fleet could handle the frigates.

"Master Secura, where are you?"

Tol called out as he deflected fire from a squad of rocket and Battle Droids before they were force pushed to the side by a brown-haired human.

"Master Skywalker."

Tol said as he turned and cut down 3 rocket droids with his sabers before destroying a squad of Battle Droids with a force push.

"Glad you could make it, Master Berwasi."

Anakin replied before a gunship crashed into the hull breach and Ahsoka and a squad of clones followed.

"Vargus, take your troops and dock at the starboard hanger bay."

Tol ordered over comlink as he and Anakin cut down droid after droid as they rounded the corner to see a blue skinned Twi'lek.

Tol smiled and acknowledged his fellow Twi'lek.

"Master Secura, it seems you have a droid infestation…"

Tol joked as Aayla smiled upon seeing her old friend as more squads of Battle and Rocket droids closed in.

"The Admiral should have dealt with their fleet by now!"

Tol hissed as he, Aayla and Ahsoka continued to cut down the battle droids as Rex, Bly and their Clones fired at droids behind them.

"Even if we did have them on the run, the clankers could have sent for reinforcements."

Rex said as Tol nodded as Aayla turned to Anakin.

"Do either of you have a plan to get out of here? _Liberty_ has damage to its engines and we have wounded Clones aboard."

Aayla asked as Tol force pushed a squad of droids to the side as Vargus and his squad showed up.

"Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger, we could use that."

Anakin explained as the Venator shook as explosions blanked the hallways out.

"Generals, we've destroyed the Separatist Frigates but their Vulture Droids are strafing the _Liberty_ as we speak, I'd recommend that you return to the _Resolute_ until we can clear out the Vulture Droids and repair General Secura's cruiser."

Tol heard Admiral Coburn report over the comlink as Tol turned to Aayla.

"To the lower hanger bay, it is then. Vargus, clear us a path!"

Tol ordered as the Squad of Clones, Vargus, Rex and Bly followed the trio of Jedi Officers towards the hanger bay as Tol, Aayla, Anakin and Ahsoka cut down any droid that happened to get in their way.

"Hold it, Hold it!"

A Battle Droid stated as Anakin and the others grinned before 3 more Squadrons of Rocket and Battle droids appeared.

"Retreat, Vargus, Droid Popper!"

Tol ordered as Vargus nodded and rolled a emp grenade down the hall, shutting down the droids as they turned and retreated.

"We've made it!"

Ahsoka yelled as they reached the end of the corridor before Tol and Anakin turned to see an explosion racing down the hallway, obliterating Clones and Droids in its way.

"We're too late!"

Anakin yelled before he turned and force pushed, Aayla, Rex, Vargus, Bly, Ahsoka, and Tol into the next room before trying to contain the explosion with the force.

"Skywalker!"

Tol yelled as Ahsoka told the Frigate to wait with her comlink as Ahsoka tried to pry open the doors, only managing to open it partly, she cut through the door with her saber.

"Help me get him onboard."

Ahsoka stated as she and Aayla lifted the Jedi General aboard the ship as Bly closed the airlock once again.

The _Consular_ class Frigate detached after activating its deflector shields.

"Your never be able to dock with our ship in the middle of this battle."

Admiral Yularen stated as Tol looked back where Ahsoka and Rex were monitoring Anakin, he walked over to stand next to Aayla.

"We have no choice, Admiral, General Skywalker's condition maybe critical… We have to get him aboard the _Resolute_."

Aayla stated as the Admiral sighed.

"Are all Jedi this reckless?"

Admiral Yularen asked as Aayla spoke up.

"Only the good ones."

Aayla said as the Frigate started to approach the _Venator_ class cruiser as a squadron of Vulture droids opened fire on the bridge, hitting it and causing the Clone pilot to smash into the controls.

"The Hyperdrive has been activated!"

Bly yelled as Tol and Aayla looked over the Clone Commander's shoulder.

"Shut it down!"

Aayla yelled as Tol reached over her shoulder to reach the console.

"I can't!"

Bly yelled as Admiral Yularen spoke up over the communication system.

"General Secura, General Berwasi, what is going on?"

The Admiral asked as Tol took the other pilot seat.

"We're going into hyperspace, detach, detach!"

Aayla ordered as Bly spoke up.

"We're going to take you with us!"

Bly yelled as Yularen spoke up.

"Evasive maneuvers!"

The Admiral ordered as the frigate jumped into hyperspace.

"Lovely, now how are we going to stop?"

Tol asked as he got out of his seat, Aayla sighed.

"Get Ahsoka, I'll handle the ship."

Aayla stated as Tol looked at the Twi'lek before nodding and moving to the back of the frigate.

"Commander, I'd say we should prepare for landing…. wherever we land…. That means we're going to be away from the republic for a little bit."

Tol said as Vargus nodded and both walked towards the back of the frigate.

"Ahsoka, Master…. Aayla needs you on the bridge, its important."

Tol said as Vargus looked at the saddened Padawan before speaking.

"General Skywalker will be fine, General Berwasi and I will help him."

Author notes

 **Ok, I know this chapter cut out most of the talking but I did it to focus on the battle. Next chapter will begin after the crash and will have some of the dialogue removed due to Tol being part of the group. Until today, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Crash Landing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Warriors of Ryloth. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Maridun, 22 BBY.)**

Tol pulled himself to feet as he looked at Vargus as the Clone Commander tossed him his lightsaber.

"You ok, Commander?"

Tol asked as Vargus nodded as he turned to the rest of his squad.

"Secura the perimeter, we're going to be here a while, boys."

Vargus ordered as he climbed to his feet, pulling his DC-15A rifle to him as he opened the door, they saw that Bly, Rex, Ahsoka and Aayla had created a base camp out of some of the frigate's wreckage.

"General Berwasi, glad to see your alive and kicking… General Skywalker isn't doing so good."

Rex said from his position as Ahsoka continued to look over Anakin.

"We should search for help, I can't contact Admiral Coburn and General Skywalker might be too injured to heal by then."

Tol said as Vargus and his men spread out behind the Jedi General.

"He's right, we have to get help tonight… Or General Skywalker might die."

Aayla put in as Ahsoka barely looked up from her master.

"You, Bly and Master Secura go for help, me and Rex will stay here."

Ahsoka put in as Aayla and Tol shared a look.

"Commander, with all due respect, he won't survive if we don't all go to get help…. We don't even know where we are…"

Vargus said as Tol spoke up.

"How about I, Commander Vargus and Rex stay behind and you two go? That way at least Anakin will have one Jedi watching over him."

Tol suggested as Aayla turned to look at the Twi'lek, Tol shook his head, knowing what the other Jedi would say as Aayla sighed and turned Ahsoka.

"Does that work for you, Padawan Tano?"

Aayla asked as Ahsoka turned to Tol and smiled before nodding as Ayala, Ahsoka and Bly and his squad walked away as Tol turned to Vargus, he recognized the squad of clones as Talon, Wrecker, Demo, Clamp and Jip.

"Dig in, Vargus… We're going to have a long wait on our hands for now."

Tol said as Vargus nodded while Tol turned to Rex.

"General Secura is very stubborn, Captain… But General Skywalker is more stubborn… It almost reminds me of myself when I was a Padawan."

Tol said as Vargus laughed under his helmet.

"Oh, I remember how like General Secura you were, General… But the general is right, Rex…. General Skywalker is too stubborn to die."

Vargus said as the group sat in silence for 15 minutes or so before Anakin groaned and started to sit up.

"General Skywalker, take it easy, your still wounded."

Rex said as Anakin started to move forward before falling over as Clamp turned him over.

"Behind you…"

Anakin wheezed out as they turned to see a birdlike creature with a lion like body as it stalked towards them before Rex pulled out his DC-17 blaster and fired at the animal, scaring it off.

"Ok, keep on guard… They will be back…"

Tol said, pulling his lightsabers off his belt and activating them, 2 more creatures leapt out of the brush, killing three of the Clones that Vargus knew as Cameron, Lucky and Flash as Tol slashed one on the face and Vargus fired his blaster into the other's stomach, scaring them off as Vargus turned to the trio of dead clones.

"Damn buzzards."

Vargus hissed as he and Rex pulled the dead Clones to the side as Tol looked at Vargus.

"We're bury them before we go, Vargus…. Their get that honor."

Tol said as Vargus turned to face him before speaking, his voice slow but heavy as he spoke.

"Thank you, General… That means a lot to us."

Vargus said as Tol nodded before turning to Clamp, Demo, Wrecker and Jip before speaking.

"Wrecker, Demo, see if you can get the comms working… Jip, Clamp…. See if you can spot General Secura with the remains of the ship's scanners."

Tol ordered as the Clones nodded and ran off to do their commander's orders as Tol turned to Vargus as he looked around, DC-15A blaster at the ready as he did so.

"Do you want to bury them now or wait until General Secura comes back?"

Tol asked as Vargus was about to answer before Anakin started to climb to his feet once more as Rex moved to help the Jedi Knight to his feet.

"Easy, General…"

Rex said as Tol tensed before grabbing one of his sabers.

"Rex, their back!"

Tol yelled before another 2 of the creatures leapt into the clearing as Vargus and Rex readied their blasters.

"Handle one at a time, I'll handle the other!"

Tol ordered as he force pushed the other creature away, Tol heard Rex and Vargus firing at the other creature as he slashed at the one in front of him, he turned and saw the other creature go down before he was swatted to the side by the other creature as it charged and knocked Anakin and Rex to the ground.

"Don't kill it!"

Tol heard a voice yell as Tol turned to see Ahsoka, Bly and another small, monkey like creature as he tossed a rope around the creature's leg, Tol and Vargus watched the creature and Ahsoka take the creature down by tugging its legs out with the rope.

"I take it you're the healer?"

Tol asked, summoning his lightsaber to him with the force as Vargus lowered his rifle.

"You have great timing, Padawan Tano."

Tol said as he climbed to his feet as Rex, Ahsoka and the small creature helped haul Anakin to his feet as Clamp, Demo, Jip and Wrecker all showed up as Tol turned to Vargus.

"Bury Flash, Cameron and Lucky then meet us at the village, I'm going to wait at the tree over there for you, commander."

Tol said as Vargus nodded as Rex and Ahsoka walked the General out of the clearing as Tol walked to the tree as Vargus sighed and turned to his squad.

"Dig a few holes, boys."

Vargus said with a sigh as he bowed his head.

(10 minutes later.)

Tol waited under the tree before Vargus and his squad walked up to him.

"I'm sorry about their deaths, Vargus… They're be remembered, trust me."

Tol said as Vargus nodded before speaking.

"Thank you, sir… We're be ok… Let's go find General Secura and General Skywalker, we're not getting off this planet anytime soon."

Vargus said as Tol nodded and led the group towards where Anakin and Aayla had gone.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done, next chapter will be Aayla, Tol, Vargus, Rex, Bly, Ahsoka and Anakin at the Lumen village and will also feature their fight with the droid army on the planet. After that will be a part of the Republic Heroes game and then the Battle of Saleucami. Until Sunday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Battle of Peace

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Warriors of Ryloth. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Maridun, 22 BBY.)**

Tol leaned against a tree as Rex, Bly, Vargus and Vargus's squad moved in, the Twi'lek General didn't take part in the conversation with the other Jedi about the Lumen.

"Tol? What's wrong?"

Aayla asked as she walked over, Tol turned to face her as he spoke up.

"I don't like this, the Lumen are fine with Separatists operating here and they're in danger, I wish we were allowed to do something for them besides just sit around and do nothing…"

Tol said as Aayla walked over to stand next to him.

"Tol, we cannot force the Lumen to become something they aren't, if they wish to aid us, they will…. But we cannot force them to fight for us."

Aayla said as Tol smiled before turning to Aayla as Vargus's voice came over the comlink a minute later.

"General, you and the others might want to come see this."

Vargus said as Tol motioned for Aayla to follow him as they climbed to the top of the tree with Ahsoka and Anakin following.

"We're here, Vargus, what is it?"

Tol asked as Vargus handed his Macrobinoculars to Tol as he looked down at the plains where a Separatist Base was as Tol looked to Aayla and then to Anakin.

"This isn't simply a supply base, it's a full- scale invasion… We need to get back to the Lumen Village and warn them."

"We need to take one of those shuttles… But that base looks too heavily guarded"

Tol said as Ahsoka looked around before noticing that Bly and Rex weren't present.

"Vargus, where did Rex and Bly go?"

Ahsoka asked as Vargus was about to answer when Tol spoke up.

"Is that a tank or something? It looks like that Neimoidian from the village."

Tol said as Vargus turned and looked through his helmets built in scanner and saw that his general was right, the group watched as they fired a shell in horror.

Tol said before the shell exploded, blanketing the area in fire as it scorched the area but left a pair of Battle Droids standing, Vargus spotted Bly and Rex climb a tree to escape the blast

"If that weapon gets off planet, their mass produce it and our clones will be helpless… Vargus, get Demo and the others, we are going to head back to the village in a few minutes…. First, we're going to barrow a shuttle… I have a feeling I know where the general is going to be headed with that weapon."

Tol said as Anakin spoke up as well, Tol saw the sun begin to set as they talked.

"First, we need to take out their communication station… Then we get a shuttle and return to the Lumen Village… Let's go."

Anakin said as the Jedi and Clones slid down the hill, Tol and Anakin cut down a squad of Battle Droids as Aayla and Ahsoka leapt over them and cut down the rest of the droids, Tol noticed an object and picked it up.

"Shield Generators, we should take them for the Lumen."

Tol said as he and Vargus picked them up and lifted them into a Separatist shuttle as the Squad of clones followed the Jedi.

"Durd is going to going to use that weapon on the Lumen… We have to destroy it."

Tol said as Ahsoka spoke up.

"But the Lumen don't want our help, remember?"

Ahsoka asked as Anakin spoke up following her.

"Maybe so, but we can't let them be killed just because they don't want to fight, Ahsoka… We're going to defend them..."

Anakin put in as Tol spoke up a minute later.

"You set up a defense, me and Vargus will come up with a battle plan to handle the droids."

Tol said as the shuttle set down on the edge of the Lumen Village, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Bly, and Aayla ran to the Lumen village to set up defenses as Tol, Vargus, Demo, Clamp, Talon, Jip, and Wrecker ran to the front of the village as Vargus and his squad took aim as Tol looked behind him to see the others setting up a shell around the village with pods and set up the shield generators as Tol turned to Vargus.

"Get ready, commander… Let's show Durd what the Republic stands for… If we survive the blast, Durd will have to send in his droids."

Tol said as Vargus and his men took positions within the shell as Tol force leapt on top of the shell as well, Tol watched a shell fire.

"Activate the shield!"

Anakin yelled as Bly and Aayla activated the shell, Tol braced as the shockwave battered the shield but held as Anakin smiled.

"Now they're have to face us head on."

Anakin said as Tol watched a platoon of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids charge the shield.

"That's a lot of Clankers…"

Ahsoka said as Anakin spoke up.

"We have to stop them before they get through the shield."

Anakin said as Vargus, Rex, Bly and the others jumped down to join them as the four Jedi walked through the shields and activated their sabers, Anakin's and Aayla's shone a bright blue compared to Tol and Ahsoka's yellow and green sabers.

"This is going to be fun."

Tol said as Bly, Rex and the other Clones took up positions behind them as Vargus laughed.

"Got that right, General."

Vargus said as the four Jedi rushed the platoon, Vargus slashed a Super in half before roundhouse kicking a Battle Droid as Aayla cut two Battle Droids behind Tol down as he smirked at her before slicing a Super Battle Droid in half as she roundhouse kicked the final Battle Droid.

"Show off."

Tol said as Aayla simply smirked before Ahsoka spoke up.

"That wasn't so tough."

Ahsoka said as Tol and Anakin spoke up a minute later.

"That was just the first wave…."

The two Jedi said as a Battalion of Battle and Super Droids advanced on them as the quartet of Jedi raced forwards as Tol slashed a Super Battle Droid in half as Aayla kicked 2 Battle droids to the side.

"Snips, get back to the village, I'll handle the new weapon!"

Anakin shouted as Ahsoka retreated towards the village, cutting down droids as she went.

"Not without me, you aren't, Skywalker!"

Tol said as he cut down 2 Super Battle droids before turning to Aayla.

"Vargus, Aayla, get back to the village! I'm going to help Anakin!"

Tol shouted as he force pushed the squad of Battle Droids in front of him aside as he rushed to catch up to Anakin as he spoke to his fellow Jedi.

"I'll handle the Droids and Tanks, you handle the weapon."

Tol said as Anakin nodded and split off from the Twi'lek to attack Durd's tank as Tol slashed 2 Super Battle Droids in half, roundhouse kicked a Battle Droid to the side and force pushed the other squad into a rock, destroying them as he dodged AAT fire, cutting the barrel off one tank before racing towards the other.

Tol cut the tank in half with his lightsabers as he turned to see Anakin holding Durd with the force as he turned on his comlink.

"Commander, Master Secura…. This is over."

Tol said as Vargus responded a minute later.

"We hear you, General… Just give us a minute to finish up."

Vargus reported as Tol looked up to see 6 _Venator_ class Cruisers warp in as he smiled.

(10 minutes later.)

Tol watched Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka and Durd board one gunship as it landed as another LAAT gunship landed, Vargus, Bly, Demo, Clamp, Jip, Wrecker and Talon took the other gunship as one final gunship arrived for Tol and Aayla.

"Well, a Separatist General captured, a new weapon destroyed, a planet protected… I say all in a job well done."

Tol said as Aayla nodded before speaking up as Tol stepped into the gunship.

"I suppose for now; your will have to come with us aboard _Resolution_ for now… By the way, your just as reckless as you were back on Ryloth… Nice to have you back, Secura."

Tol teased as Aayla smiled and punched him in the arm as he and her stepped into the gunship.

Author notes

 **And another chapter is done. I want to point out the Clone Wars part of the story is shorter then the main part of the story. Next chapter will be the mission to Alzoc 3… Until Next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Azloc 3

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Warriors of Ryloth. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Alzoc 3, 22 BBY.)**

"I pray that Jabba's intel was good and we didn't travel all the way out here for nothing."

Tol said as he and Aayla continued their climb while Luminara leapt from rock to rock.

"We didn't, we just have to make it to the crash site, Master Berwasi."

Aayla said, the trio of Jedi had been sent to Alzoc 3 by the Jedi Council after Jabba had told them of a Separatist Frigate had crashed on the planet, Vargus, Bly, Glee and the 327th and 287th Had been dispatched to investigate.

Luminara looked over to see that Tol nor Aayla wore any heavy clothing, she had heard rumors that Twi'leks were able to withstand bitter cold but she dismissed them as rumors.

She was surprised and impressed as she continued her climb as Tol activated his comlink and spoke into it.

"Vargus, anything on the gunships or the _Revolution's_ sensors?"

Tol asked as he and Aayla climbed to a ledge that was right next to an icy path leading to the frigate as Vargus spoke up on the comlink.

"Nothing yet, General…. We're keep looking… You'd think the clankers would lock down a crash site for one of their ships…. Guess they don't care about their supplies."

Vargus said as Tol and Aayla leapt up to the icy path as Luminara leap to another part of the crash site as she turned to face her fellow Jedi.

"I'm going to check the ship's cargo hold, you two check the bridge of the frigate."

Luminara ordered as she, Glee and her stormtroopers headed off to the other part of the frigate as Aayla spoke up.

"The Separatists wouldn't send their forces here, Jabba would come down on them hard… Remember the advantage of General Skywalker saving his son, Tol."

Aayla said as they walked up the path as the AT-TES and Vargus and Bly led the two Clone Armies up after their Jedi Generals as Tol and Aayla heard the clanking of metal before blaster bolts began to rain down on them as Aayla and Tol ignited their lightsabers.

"Well, so much for no droids, Master Secura."

Tol teased as Vargus and Bly along with 2 squads of Clones for each began to fire their DC-15A blasters, picking off Battle Droid after Battle Droid as Tol and Aayla began to deflect blaster bolts at the Battle Droids.

Tol and Aayla finished off the battle droids as more Battle and Super Battle Droids began to open fire as Aayla and Tol rushed them as the Clones fired DC-15A and DC-15S blaster rifles at the Battle Droids as Tol cut a Super Battle Droid, kicked another off the path as Aayla sliced 2 Battle Droids in half and kicked 3 more off the path.

"Hmm, I don't know how the droids got here undetected but if they're here in numbers, it means that they must be serious about guarding the remains of the frigate."

Tol said as he and Aayla sliced through the remains of the Droid Platoon as he and Aayla put their lightsabers away once more as they looked at the remains of the droids around them as Tol turned to Bly and the 327th as they regrouped.

"Bly, take your troops and get to the bridge, we will look for any remaining Droids, there's bound to be more of them if there was this many to begin with in the first place."

Tol ordered as Bly and his troops gave salutes and left as Vargus was about to speak up when they heard a whirling noise and looked up as Vulture Droids flew overhead as Tol cursed.

"Vulture Droids, that means there is way more droids then I thought…. Whatever crash landed here must be very valuable to the Separatists if their willing to dig in so much and to launch fighters…."

Tol said before he activated his comlink and contacted Admiral Coburn as he and Aayla looked around for more Battle Droids as the Admiral spoke up.

"General Berwasi, is something wrong? The _Revolution_ 's scanners are showing activity down there, what is going on?"

The Admiral asked as Tol watched more Vulture Droids buzz overhead as he turned and spoke into his comlink.

"Admiral, the Separatists are 100% interested in the crash site, they have locked down the area and sent in Vulture Droids…. Do you think you could bring the _Revolution_ down towards the crash site, launch fighters and inform the council before we move in? If there is this many droids, it has to mean that whatever has crash landed here is important to them… Which means its important that we don't let them get their hands on whatever is here…. We're investigate the bridge, General Berwasi out."

Tol said as he turned to Aayla, both Jedi got their answer over the comlink a minute later.

"Understood, General, I'll bring the fleet closer to the crash site and launch fighters…. Try and not bring the entire Droid army down on you in the meantime, Generals."

Admiral Coburn joked as Tol and Aayla laughed as Tol spoke up.

"You have a deal, Admiral, General Berwasi out."

Tol said right before the comlink once again lit up with Bly's voice coming over it.

"Generals, me and the troops found something in the ship's computer…. You're not going to believe it… We're finishing off the last of the clankers…. So, mind the mess."

Bly joked over the comlink as Tol spoke up a second later.

"We're on our way, Bly… Save some droids for us."

""

Author notes

 **And another chapter is done! I want to point out that the Clone War chapters will be shorter then the main storyline but not by a lot. Next chapter will show Tol and Aayla looking at the bridge of the frigate and then fighting Ventress. Until next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Rush

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Warriors of Ryloth. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Alzoc 3, 22 BBY.)**

Tol and Aayla cut down the last Super Battle droids as Vargus and a squad of Clone troopers entered the room.

"Vargus, download whatever information you can and let's go… The cold is killing me and we both would probably be back in orbit at this point."

Tol ordered as Vargus and his squad saluted and ran over to carry out the order as Tol shivered and leaned against a piece of metal to keep himself warm as he turned on his comlink to speak.

"Admiral, we're nearly done here, did the Vulture droids get scrapped yet? Me and Commander Vargus are nearly done… And General Syndulla as well… I'm sorry, the cold is getting to me a bit worse than it normally would."

Tol said as he was answered a minute later as he heard a dropship landing before remembering the sound a Separatist Dropship would make.

"Vargus, we have company, send a few men over to take cover!"

Tol said as he activated his saber as squads of Battle and Super Battle Droids marched down the ramp as he and Aayla were forced deeper into the remains of the frigates bridge.

"Well, whatever these clankers want so bad, they seem determined to get it no matter how many they lose!"

Vargus said from the data console as he shot two Battle Droids with his sidearm as he continued to type away at the console as 2 Clones were killed in the shootout as Tol sliced a Super Battle Droid in half before force pushed a squad of Battle Droids off the bridge to their doom.

"Vargus, no pressure, but these droids are going to overwhelm us before we destroy them if you don't hurry!"

Aayla said as Vargus grunted as 2 LAAT Gunships soared down, firing their laser canons as two more squads of Clone Troopers joined the battle, forcing the droids back as the door slammed closed in their face.

"Sir, Admiral sent us… We're to return to the fleet as soon as we can, Admiral needs the data."

One clone said as Aayla and Tol were about to respond when a sudden burst of energy caused Tol and Aayla to freeze up as their comlink lit up.

"Tol, Aayla, I need assistance, Ventress is here and she's headed your way… Get the information back to the _Revolution_ then get here as soon as you can, Luminara out!"

The Jedi General said as the doors began to bulge in.

"Tol, get the information back to the _Revolution_ , I will handle Ventress."

Aayla said as Tol was about to respond when the droids shot down the door and began to blast their way back inside as Tol turned to Vargus as the LAAT gunships opened fire with their bubble turrets as the squad of clones and Vargus leapt onto a gunship as Tol joined them.

"We're be back as soon as we tell the council!"

Tol yelled as the gunship rose into the clouds and began to break for orbit where the Venator class cruiser waited as Tol turned to Vargus.

"Make sure the Admiral gets the data disk and then meet me in the war room… 2 Jedi might be good but Ventress is a Jedi assassin for a reason."

Tol said as Vargus nodded as the gunship landed in the hanger bay as the Clones ran to the barracks to get more reinforcements as he and Vargus walked to the bridge where Tol saw the Admiral speaking to Yoda at the moment.

"Yes, Master Yoda, they're on their way now…. I heard the Separatist Commander, Ventress is on the planets surface… We will be dispatching reinforcements for Generals Secura and Unduli shortly."

Admiral Coburn said as Tol grunted, causing the Republic Admiral to turn as Tol spoke up.

"They're going to need more than a few squads of Clone Troopers, Admiral… Ventress is a much nastier enemy then any battle droid… She isn't something that a few blasters pointed in her direction will solve."

Tol said as Yoda nodded before speaking up.

"Correct, Master Berwasi is… But not needed at the moment, he is…. The Droid army, kept at bay they must."

Yoda said as Tol was about to speak up when the Admiral beat him to the punch.

"The Jedi can handle themselves for now… Dealing with the remaining droids and their support ship is what should matter for now…. We've detected a Separatist Supply ship in atmosphere, it's been supplying the Separatist soldiers on the planet with reinforcements… If its disabled, Ventress will have no reinforcements and she will be forced to retreat…. Plus, I'm sure two Jedi will be able to contain her for the time being."

The Admiral said as Yoda nodded before the transmission cut out as Tol rolled his eyes and turned to face the admiral.

"Fine then, take us into range and target the supply ship with all canons… Me and Vargus will see if we can handle their air support."

Tol said

Author notes

 **Ok, final chapter for now is done! I am only putting this story on hold to make way for other stories… I will be getting back to it hopefully soon… Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
